l'île des changement
by gaga444
Summary: le passage mouvementé de nos héros préféré sur une ile peu connue .
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens a précisé que ceci est un test( sur l'utilisation du site) et que je suis très nul en anglais et pas très forte en orthographe mais dite moi se que vous en pensé.

* * *

Le ciel et la mer étaient calmes tandis que sur le navire les cries fusaient l'équipage de Luffy avait abordé une petite île et Sanji avait préparé un repas avec les aliments qui restait dans la cale . Robin ,ne connaissait pas cette île, parti l'explorer avec Luffy , Ussop , Chopper et Nami. Frank et Brook surveillaient le navire ,tandis que Sanji surveillais Zoro car il devait remplir les cale de nourriture au maximum ordre du capitaine après de nombreuse dispute ils arrivèrent dans une salle avec 2 lits la nuit étant tombée ils décidèrent d'y dormir .

Pendant ce temps Robin se souvint de cette île l'île des changements mais cette île ne devait plus exister sa faisaient des siècles qu'elle n'était pas apparu .Robin décida de faire rentré ses nakamas au bateau sans les alerter .Avec son fruit du démon fouilla l'île?au début de mâtiné elle retrouva les deux derniers membres de l'équipage mais en les voyant se réveiller elle décida de patienté .

En se réveillant Sanji il se rapprocha de son corps il vit des cheveux vert et se posta devant le miroir .Il y vit un corps musclé et bien formé des traits dur mais bien formés .C'est là qu'il eu le déclic!Il se matait ou plutôt le corps du marimo qui était vachement mignon s'en son regard froid habituel?même s'y avec il est sexy … Reprennent doucement contenance et stoppent là le matage du corps de l'algue .

Il décida de le réveiller il pensa a lui mettre la semelle dans la tronche mais se ravisa il allait pas abîmé sont corps alors ils y alla a la manière douce .Quand Zoro ouvrit les yeux il eu comme un bug Sanji l'entendit marmonner quelque chose comme ''rêve bizarre'' avant de se rendormir Sanji se mit a le secoué comme un prunier en lui hurlent de se réveillé .Enfin Zoro analysa la situation il se voyais gesticulé mais nan s'étais Sanji et lui qui commençais a paniqué .'' Comment je vais faire sans ma dose de matage ?''

* * *

reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

'' Comment je vais faire sans ma dose de matage ?'' Sans comprendre le pourquoi du comment;ils décidèrent de récupéré les victuailles et de retourné a bord .quand l'équipage entendit Zoro hurler « Marimo a droite ! A DROITE ! Putain sa c'est la gauche ! » sur un Sanji grognant , tousses furent choquer Robin et Brook se mirent a rire l'une car elle savait l'autre car il est fou .Chopper et Ussop hurlais a la malédiction tandis que Franky essayais de les calmé . Nami ,elle, elle étais traumatisée;Zoro se dandinais avec les yeux en cœur autours d'elle Luffy se mit a hurler sa faim en sautant sur ...Zoro .Là ils étaient tousse sur le cul , même Robin ! « Luffy pourquoi tu tes jeter sur Zoro ? Demanda Nami

-Bas, ses lui qui sens le pus la nourriture ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire .  
Il se prit un pied et un poing dans la tronche .Zoro et Sanji durent expliqué leur mésaventure depuis le début pendant que Chopper les auscultait .A la fin Nami demanda « Est-ce qu'il y a un traitement ?

-Je ne sais pas répondit le médecin tout triste

-Il doit avoir la réponse sur les mur de se temple. Répondis Robin

-Alors on iras après le repas! »dit Luffy ...dit?Crias Luffy.

Sanji approuva et le vert se dirigea vers la cuisine peut importe sont corps seule son rêve compte. Zoro était d'accord avec lui. Il se dirigea vers ses alter et fit demi-tours direction la banquette de la cuisine car il n'allait pas abîmées les mains du love-cook il parti dormir dans la cuisine .Pendant le repas Nami et Robin rigolait de voir Sanji donné des coups de pieds plus fort que se qu'il aurait voulu , a un moment il se cassa presque la gueule a cause de ça .Tendis que Zoro prenait mille-et-une précaution pour pas abîmées ses main tenté si bien qu'il ne mangea que deux patates le reste de son repas était dans l'estomac de Luffy .

Quand le repas fut fini et la cohue redescendue d'un cran .L'équipe du chapeau de paille parti à la recherche d'information ,tous sauf Sanji et Zoro juger pas apte a se battre .Pour remédier à ça Sanji appris a Zoro a utilisé ses jambes , en commençant par le coup de pied pour protéger son assiette du gouffre financées qu'est Luffy .Puis Zoro appris a Sanji a se servir des sabres quand Sanji essaya la technique des trois sabres il réussit presque a se coupé la langue.

merci a ceux qui on lut et s'y vous avez vous des grosses fautes ou juste si sa vous plait


	3. Chapter 3

désoler d'être aussi longue j'espère que sa vous plaira et n'hésitez pas a me dire mais faute

* * *

''Puis Zoro appris a Sanji a se servir des sabres quand Sanji essaya la technique des trois sabres il réussit presque a se coupé la langue.''

A la fin tous les deux crevé ils s'endormirent .Quand la troupe rentra ils les virent collé dans les bras l'un l'autre Robin, qui avait son escarfoto qui lui a servit a photographié les texte du temple pour les décrie au calme , elle les prit comme ça .Et quand ils se serraient un peu plus ,s'embrassent , elle les mitrailla de flash quand ils se réveillèrent elle n'était déjà plus là ,mais eux n'avaient pas bougé .Sanji se demanda si c'était Zoro qui rougissait ou sont corps qui réagissait au fait que Zoro l'embrasse .Doucement ils se séparèrent ,décidant de faire comme si il n'avait pas vue,pas aimé et pas regardé l'autre rougie . Rien n'était arrivé! Le corps se dirigea vers la vigie et celui du cook vers le rhume .

Robin qui s'était réfugier dans sa chambre après avoir imprimé ses photo commença a décrypté les textes . Quand elle eu fini elle se mit a rire 00,elle alla retrouvé tous ses nakama qui l'avait accompagné au temple et leur dit un peu se qui se passé et de les rassuré : non se n'était pas une maladie non se n'était pas mortel et non Zoro ne pouvait pas cuisiné aussi car il ne savait pas cuisiné et que non il ne pouvait pas les aidé en les enferment ensembles ... quoi que si mais nan!

Elle leurs dit que s'était un sort pour les âmes-sœurs et Robin dit a Nami et seulement a Nami comment défaire le sort .Sanji eu un frison d'horreur en voyant le sourire lubrique de ses deux déesses qui parlait . En leur apportant leur boisson, il les entendis entendis parlé: de seme, de vidéo, d'argent, et de fantasme, il crut même entendre n'en prit pas compte et parti a la recherche de son corps .Il fit le tour des endroit préféré de Zoro les pont la vigie les mandarinier et fini par la cave voyant une touffe blond il se dirigea vers elle .Sanji se regardait boire ,il avait du mal a tenir sa bouteille tellement il avait bue de se nectar . Sanji se rapprochait de se corps qui lui appartenait et qui chantait des chansons paillard .

le vert pris le blond dans ses bras pour l'emmener se coucher .En passent sur le pond il vit les cinq idiot joué et vit Robin et Nami accrocher des objet sur le pont il nue pas le temps de voire se que trafiquait car il senti une langue dans son coup et sa peau se faire aspiré jusqu'à se qu'il pose Zoro sur le lit il aura un beau suçon .Quand Sanji essaya de se relever il n'arrivât plus a utilisé le corps qu'il empreintes Sanji n'eut d'autre choix que de se couché au coté de Zoro.

le corps du vert prit celui de Sanji dans ses bras en fermât les yeux pour dormir .Zoro se réveillât il se sentait bien même avec le mal de crane qu'il avait .Il avait chaud et par réflex il se serrât encore plus fort a sa source de bien n'être s'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien dans se corps ,paresseusement il ouvrit les yeux et fut heureux de que le bien être du corps de Sanji soit assuré par le sien Il n'eut pas le temps de profité que Sanji se réveillais au cris de Ussop :

"LA MARINE ATTAQUE"

* * *

vous pouvez tous m'envoyer même les service sociaux ; des review?


	4. Chapter 4

purée de patate douce ses mon premier chapitre aussi long mais vue se qui m'arrive je crois qu'écrit ma calmé ... alors pour ceux qui se sente pas bien j'espère que vous arriveré a tout oublier pendant se texte

* * *

Il n'eut pas le temps de profité que Sanji se réveillais au cris de Ussop "LA MARINE ATTAQUE". Courant tous deux sur le pont il virent une cinquantaine de navire . Ils se regardèrent et se mirent a courir chacun sur un navire ennemies ils n'entendirent même pas Nami crisé sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas en états de se battre .Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son discoure que déjà trois navire coulèrent Luffy aussi se battait déjà.

Le vert se battais tournant sur lui les sabres aux main ses rafale de coups de pied étais moins dévastatrice dans se corps mes toujours aussi puissante les marins s'écroulaient a ses coté et les navire coulait sous ses coups de sabres .Luffy comme d'habitude fonçais dans le ta et dégommai tous le monde .Ussop Robin Franki et Nami restèrent sur le navire pour utilisé leur attaque longue distance et pour vérifier que les trois zouave ne se fasse pas tué par inadvertance .Zoro de son coté étais grisé par la puissance de ses jambes envoyant au loin ses faibles marin et ceux qui ne s'envolait pas par dessus bore était tranché par le sabre qu'il tenait entre ses dents les bateaux était fracassé sous ses coup.

Une fois tous les bateaux et les marin coulé il comptèrent les bateaux coulé par chacun Luffy gagnais a deux navire près de Zoro et Sanji, Nami prépara ses poing,Robin sourit elle étais quatrième a un près de Francky c'était Chopper qui clôture la lite avec zéro attaque a son actif (je l'ais oublié XP). Nami hurlas a Zoro et Sanji d'arrêtée de se battre et s'apprêta a les assommer seul problème il n'était pas là se que lui fit remarqué Luffy se qui lui apporta juste le plaisir de se prendre les deux coup de poing qui pour une fois lui était pas adressé !

Ussop en voyant l'état de Nami fuit et vit Sanji et Zoro copuler dans la cuisine. Le vert penché sur l'établit avec le blond collé dans sont dos le serrent fort dans ces bras avec une main sur la bouche du marimo pour l'empêché de hurlé son plaisirs jusqu'à se qu'il voie l'épée a se moment il trouva très intéressent de retourné dans son atelier et de laissé se couple de sadomasochiste finir leur jeux et oublié tous se qu'il avait vue ….

Même si sa me plairais de voire sa ce n'étais pas un couple S.M .C'était juste Zoro qui apprenait a Sanji a manier le troisième sabres ,pendant que se dernier cuisinait quand Sanji réussit a tenir le sabre il fut déçu: Zoro allait s'écarté .Mais le marimo n'était pas pas décidé a le laissé il se rapprocha donc de Sanji et vit au creux de sont coup le suçon il se mit a gueulé qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pouvait lui en faire et qu'il avait pas le droit d'utiliser son corps comme çà: '' Ces toi qu'il la fait bretteur du dimanche , hurla Sanji

-bretteur du dimanche ? Dit Zoro sur le même ton,Tu tes pas vue cuisiné des bac a sable ! …...redit se que ta dit ?demanda-t-il d'une voit plus calme

-bretteur du dimanche ?

-Nan avant baka .

-Ces toi qui me l'as fait ?

-Oui ça , tu vois quand tu veux !

-...

-Merde

-Oui merde

-je t'ai rien dis au moins ?

-comme quoi ?

-Que je t'aime

-Nan tu l'avais pas dit

-...

-...

-Merde

-Oui merde

-Bon bas je vais y allé moi'' Dit un Zoro rarement aussi blanc .

Il commença a partir et Sanji le rattrapa mais juste avant dit arrivé Luffy arriva et cassa tout les effort de l'auteur pour maître ses deux idiots ensemble pendant que Luffy réclamait pitance Zoro se réfugia dans la vigie .Sanji était tellement perturber qu'il fit 5kilo de viande avant de remarqué que Luffy avait déjà tous mangé Se rendant conte de ce manque d'attention il chassa le capitaine a grand coups de sabre .

Il ne réfléchissais plus il cuisinais sans pensé a rien …

Il essayais du moins certes il cuisinais mais il pensais et que a une seule et unique personne : Zoro .Le repas se passa bien Zoro étais venu manger et Sanji ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à en oublier de défendre les assiettes de ses déesse .

* * *

merci de me dire se que vous en pensé


End file.
